Siblings
by inverted.typo
Summary: They've always been like this...always having each other's back, looking over each other's shoulders, it just took some time for them to come to terms with it. Personal interpretation fic. One shot


Siblings

Prior to the Titan's formation, no relationship of any kind had been established between us. I had only heard of her through rumor and reports. She admitted she had only seen me on TV maybe about ten times, and read one or two articles about the Dynamic Duo in a few modern books.

Other than that we had never spoken to each other in any way.  
To each other, we were just another name in the "superhero" community.  
Yet within the first year of being acquainted, an indestructible bond formed between us, presenting itself with pride and strength.  
At first we didn't pay much attention to the bond, not truly being able to recognize its existence in the first place. All we were able to do at the time is slap on the "very close friend" label, make eye contact and sometimes know what the other was thinking, and conduct the time-to-time heart-to-heart conversation.

Though it's not like none of our other teammates weren't able to do that with everyone else. I'm happy to say it was a common occurrence. Being roommates with four other people, you almost have to become extraordinarily close, especially under our particular circumstances.

But Raven was different!

She...I...we...there was something there that always lingered between us every time we were in the same room. Some sort of...aura if you will, that silently loomed over us or was always peeking at us from some unknown location.  
It always had me looking over my shoulder to be completely honest.  
I never expressed any concern about it though, seeing as I felt I had no need to. Once again, I barely knew it was there.

I'm positive Raven had the same feeling, and maybe she blamed it on her powers or maybe she blamed it on her demonic connections, but I can assure you she felt it too. Perhaps she was even more aware of it than I due to her enhanced sensitivity to self exploration and mental or emotional energy.  
Either way, we both felt it.  
It wasn't until some more eye opening events took place were we able to be face to face with this...feeling or whatever it was.

...

My obsession with "ghost Slade" had forced Raven to pry into every crack and crevice of my entire being.  
"Then let me see through your eyes..."  
She had seen my entire life from day one. She knew what I felt, knew what I had seen and was seeing, experience the things I experienced in my more than hectic life... It was all there at her disposal. In that moment all my trust in my being was thrust into her grasp. I had to trust her with all my secrets, all my lies and regrets. I had to trust that she wouldn't exploit me, embarrass me, abuse me. I had to trust her with my life.

It terrified me.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted someone to shut her out, to shut myself out from my past, but I couldn't. I had to rely on Raven to take complete care of my past, my secrets...to take care of me.

...

It wasn't until much later did she have to entrust me with her own personal shadows.

Her father had become a dominating dark Lord of our entire Earth. She had been reduced down to a mere child with no power over anything except her own body. However, at any moment, that too could have been taken away.

The very moment I found her in the ashes of our world, cowering under the might of Trigon, I had an overwhelming sense of urgency to protect her.  
Not just as a friend...but something more. I had to protect her from her father, his demons, Slade and if necessary, herself. Protecting her abruptly became a top prioritized obligation for me to fulfill. I had gathered her up in my arms, the small little child, and together we began our pilgrimage to the surface.

The only thing guiding us or motivating us was hope.

"There is no hope..."

"Then I guess I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us."

And so I had hoped. I had hoped that I could save Raven, to protect her, and to avenge her for her uncontrollable fate.  
She had given me a whole new sense of trust.  
I had given her a window for hope.  
There was an unspoken symbiotic relationship that demanded our coexistence.  
I came to realize that we were each other's special support beams that no one else could replace.

...

Many months passed before she pulled me over to the side, a serious expression painting her face.

"Robin."

She stared at me, a firm gaze digging into me.

"My brother."

I didn't reply immediately. The absoluteness of her tone caught me off guard. She was so certain and serious about this statement... So quick and blunt.  
There was no way for me to deny.

"My sister..."

It was then did we understand.

We were siblings.

Loyal and obligated to one another for as long as we lived. We had to protect each other, to trust each other and to hope for each other one hundred and ten percent.  
I had developed an almost overbearing big brother complex for her, and she had always somewhat been the eyeing little sister.  
Yet we knew to keep our certain distance despite our closeness.  
She kept her expression soft and nodded with a small bob of her head. I felt her hand place itself on my shoulder as it gave a light squeeze.  
Raven walked away.

I stood in the hall, a satisfied smile on my face.

Now...how do we get away with that sibling rivalry stuff...?

* * *

**So this one I did at two in the morning on my phone and sister's iPad...uploaded from an iPad and written on an android... ...anywho this is my odd interpretation of a Robin and Raven's relationship, a very strong sense of sibling connections :T**

**was watching the episodes mentioned in the fic "Haunted" and "The End pt. 3" and realized how much they act like bro and sis ;w; **

**thanks so much for reading! merry Christmas **


End file.
